


The seduction of Heinreich Volmer

by Roselyn



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Belly Kink, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hannah's needy, Incest, Kissing, Orgasm Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Passion, Romance, Volmer is again happy to oblige, closeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselyn/pseuds/Roselyn
Summary: Hannah's 'sweet tooth' hurts.Volmer is willing to offer her 'pain relief'Things get heated up. . .And Volmer does the unthinkable.





	The seduction of Heinreich Volmer

Dr. Volmer had just walked out of his office when he ran into Hannah. The girl bumped onto him, in the matter of fact, wide eyed and confused look written upon her lovely brow. 

“Hannah, is everything all right?”

For a split second, a mere blink of an eye, he hopes —prays even, that her confusion is caused by her just started menstruation. He would wed her quickly, on the very same eve, and then. . . 

“Is everything all right?” he repeats his question, fighting a smile. He has waited so long. Oh, so very long!

“Doctor Volmer. . . Heinreich. . . I. . .I. . .” she presses closer, lowering her eyes. Her hands slip under the white coat, greedy, exploring, running up and down his sides.

“H-Hannah what are you doing?” the good doctor asks, amused, slightly aroused, glancing around. Two silently chattering nurses pass by at the end of the corridor. They pay them no mind. 

Hannah raises her gaze for a brief second. Her eyes are wide, her cheeks beautifully flushed. And she lowers her gaze again. “I want. . . I want the. . .” Her fingers lands softly on his belt and Volmer realizes. 

“You want the sweet thing again? Is that it?” he asks, smiling, knowing very well Hannah does not want a popsicle. 

Oh well, it was not her first menstruation, but this was almost as good. 

The girl nods. The color on her cheeks deepens. 

“Very well, step in my office,” Dr. Volmer encourages, fighting his arousal, as the pleasant heat of anticipation starts to build up in his lower stomach. 

Hannah does not let go of his belt, but yanks him back gently. “Bed. I want to do it on a bed.” 

“You want to do it on a bed?” Volmer repeats, surprised but delighted. He certainly has nothing against this arrangement . . . but his day was going to be very busy. Many ‘patients’ required his attention and there was that woman with her crossword puzzles . . . she wasn’t a threat, yet, but some closer supervision might be needed . . . 

Hannah nods. Her fingers brush softly against his middle. 

“We can do it on a bed later. Now, in my office, please,” Volmer offers. 

Hannah does not make a move. “I want to be on the bed. . .” 

“We go to my office or not do this at all,” Volmer tells, pushing Hannah’s hands off his body. He does have the patience of a 200 year old, while Hannah’s a mere teenager, despite her actual age. He can wait, but the girl obviously cannot. Besides, in his office there is nothing the girl can tie his hands to. It is time she learned what he can do with his hands, when they’re free. . . 

Hannah submits, stepping in his office. Volmer locks the door after himself. They do not need any interruptions. 

Hannah’s hands are all over him as soon as he turns to face her. She kisses him with burning passion, her hands slip under the coat again, eager on his sides and middle. 

She pulls away for air, hiding her face to his chest. Her hands linger on his collar, clutching the white coat. 

“I tried to have the . . . sweet thing. . . But I couldn’t,” Hannah tells. Her cheek is warm against Volmer’s chest. 

He’s breathing fast, totally aroused. The things the girl just confessed. . . It was like she had decided to kill him slowly, painfully, being every inch the sweet sadist she was. . .

“Hannah. . .”

“Please Heinreich. . . I want it. I want it with you. . .” 

He kisses her, his hands land on her hips and they stumble together towards the divan. 

Hannah pushes him down, taking a seat on top of his thighs. She kisses him again, allowing his tongue slip inside her mouth. Her hand lands on his lap, stoking him gently. 

“You’re hurting,” she observes, her eyes dark, her cheeks flushed. Behind her back on the shelf, rests the necklace her mother wore. 

Volmer closes his eyes, swallowing. He leans his head back in ecstasy. “Yes. . . I am, I am . . .” 

“I’ll make it better,” the girl whispers, rubbing his front more swiftly, more demanding. 

“Slowly Hannah, slowly. . . You don’t want it to end too soon. . .” 

Obedient, she slows down. Her palm slides over his arousal, already slick with pre-cum. 

Volmer has had enough. He yanks her up, greedily claiming her mouth. He places her hand against his lower belly, adding his pleasure. 

Hannah whimpers silently, rolling her hips. Her eyes are closed, her brows are molded into a concentrated frown. Her other hand takes support from his shoulder and with each roll of her hips she moves closer, pressing against him, pressing his belly. 

Volmer gasps in his pleasure. Her hands are on Hannah’s hips. Steadying her, gently stroking her thighs. 

He allows one hand to venture higher, to travel up her side to brush over her small breast. He finds a hardened nipple and pinches gently. 

Hannah mewls, her eyes shut tighter. The base of her hand presses harder against his stomach. Roughly, almost painfully. And the feeling is delicious. 

“Heinreich!”

It’s too much. The way she looks, the way she moves. The sounds she makes, driving him closer, driving him insane. The necklace behind her back. . . The necklace her mother wore. It has been long. Too long. . .

Volmer groans, picking Hannah up, laying her on her back to the divan. He’s on top of her, kissing her, grabbing her breast. His other hand slips under the dress to stroke her. 

And Hannah yelps into his mouth, slamming her hand to his chest. 

The sudden movement is enough to throw Volmer off balance. Enough so, for Hannah to slip away from under him. She wiggles free, falling to the floor. She raises, stumbles and heads to the door. 

“Hannah!”

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. . . 

Hannah turns the key and Volmer panics. He doesn’t want to lose her. Doesn’t want to go back to the starting point. He had been so close. . . 

“I’ll try the cure!” he cries out, feverish, despaired. Still hazed by his undelivered release. He rests on his knees on the divan. 

Hannah’s hand drops away from the key. 

“I will try the cure, I promise,” Dr. Volmer whispers, swallowing and closes his eyes. His voice cracks.


End file.
